Scars of Life
by Virny90
Summary: Schuldig plagt die Vergangenheit, zudem steht bald sein ExLover vor der Tür und weckt böse Erinnerungen. Ein neues Team taucht auf, welches Schwarz und Weiß Probleme bereitet. Brad x Schu! aber erst später
1. Chapitre un

Hallo zusammen!

Meine erste WK FF mit Brad x Schu pairing (aber erst in späteren Kapiteln). Disclaimer ist klar, oder? Verdiene natürlich nichts mit dieser FF, Brad, Schuldig und alle anderen Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir. Nur mein selbsterfundener Charakter, der noch nicht auftauchen wird, gehört mir.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die FF und schreibt Kommentare.

--- Gedanken von jemand ---

**Goldene Regel bei mir: **

Kommentare - glückliche Beriel - schnelleres Update

Keine Kommentare - unglückliche Beriel - kein Update

Viel Spaß!

P.S. Ist ne Deathfic

_ Erinnerung_

_Er kicherte, als sich die verspielte Zunge ihren Weg immer höher zu seinem Brustkorb bahnte und hier und da mal stoppte, um eine kleine Erdbeere zu umfahren und zwischen die Zähne zu nehmen. Immer noch lachend sah er seinen Freund an und öffnete willig den Mund, um die Erdbeere zu empfangen. Ihre Lippen fanden und bewegten sich in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus; beide Zungen umgarnten und schmeckten die Süße der roten Frucht. Genüsslich schloss der Jüngere die Augen und überließ dem anderen die Führung. Er gab sich den vertrauten Händen hin, die über seinen Körper strichen und seine Haut liebkosten. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und sah aus dem Fenster in den schwarzen Himmel hinauf. Immer wieder seufzte er auf, wenn sein Freund eine empfindliche Stelle gefunden hatte und sie ausgiebig reizte. Die Lippen des anderen brannten auf seiner Haut, wie Tausend Feuer, Gefühlsimpulse wurden durch seinen Körper wie Nadelstiche gejagt. Fast verlor er sich in der Schwärze des Himmels, als sich sein Freund endlich auf ihn legte und –_

Schuldig riss die Augen auf und fasste sich an die Stirn. Es wurde immer schlimmer, Nacht für Nacht. Immer dieselbe Szene, immer dieselben Empfindungen: Liebe, Lust, aber vor allem Schmerz. Irgendwann würde er nicht mehr die Kraft haben, die Erinnerung zu stoppen, bevor sie zu weit ging. Irgendwann würde sie über ihn hineinbrechen und nur Chaos und Leid zurücklassen. Einschließlich Sehnsucht. Gemischt mit dem Schmerz war sie unerträglich, riss an seinem Herz, wie ein verbissenes Tier. Er war doch schon wund! Wieso wollte sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen, wieso wollte sie nicht gehen? Genau wie in jener Nacht war der Himmel dunkel, verziert mit den Sternen. Anders wie in jener Nacht saß er diesmal am Fenster, mit der feuchten Wange gegen die kalte Scheibe gedrückt. Das Glas beschlug jedes Mal, wenn er seinen stockenden Atem ausstieß. Eine Straßenlaterne leuchtete direkt in sein Zimmer, warf einen schmalen Streifen quer durch den Raum. Es war ganz und gar nicht seine Art zu weinen, im Dunkeln zusammengekauert in den Himmel zu starren ... Gott, was war er denn! Er war ein verdammtes arrogantes Arschloch! Ein Telepath, dem es Freude bereitete, andere mit seinen Gedanken zu quälen, andere _ihrer _Gedanken zu berauben! Er hatte kein Gewissen, er fühlte nicht! Und doch ...

Er _hasste_.

Er hasste ihn, IHN! Er hasste auch den anderen Mann, der unter seinem Freund lag und seine ungezügelten Lust rausschrie, während er, Schuldig, am Türrahmen stand ... in den Trümmern seiner eingebrochenen Welt.

Er schlug gegen das Fenster, sein Gesicht verzog sich in Selbstanklage. Er war so dumm gewesen ... so überaus dumm und naiv und gutgläubig und ... verliebt, ja! Er war gottverdammt verliebt gewesen! In diesen Mann, der es ausgenutzt und ihn betrogen hatte. Er war jedes Mal in Schwärmereien versunken, säuselte sich vor, welches Glück er doch mit diesem Mann hatte. Schuldig lachte bitter auf. „Selbst Schuld!", rief sein Verstand und ja, sein NAME war doch auch Schuldig! Wo sein „Freund" wohl gerade sein mochte? Vielleicht nagelte er gerade seinen braungebrannten Lover in irgendeinem Hinterzimmer in irgendeiner Kneipe oder vielleicht hatte er schon wieder einen Neuen am Hosenbein? Schuldig, auf jeden Fall, wünschte beiden ein Loch im Kopf.

Aber nein ... wohin führten ihn seine bösen Gedanken? Sein Freund war nicht Schuld. Er selbst war es doch. Er war eben zu jung, zu anhänglich, zu nervig für ihn gewesen. Und er musste den Preis zahlen. Umso größer war der Schmerz. Aber hey ... that's life, isn't it? Sein Herz blutete immer noch, obwohl es schon so lange her war. Jahre waren vergangen. Lange hatte es ihn nicht gekümmert, was sein Ex-Freund wohl so – trieb - . Dennoch blieb in seinem Kopf immer eine Ecke, die sich Gedanken über ihn gemacht hatte, wo sich auch die Sehnsucht und der Schmerz gebildet hatten. Er wollte ihn nicht wieder ... oder doch? Wollte er noch einmal, wie in seiner Erinnerung, von ihm gestreichelt werden? Wieso wusste er, dass die Antwort nicht Nein war? Wieso konnte der Hass über die Affäre nicht überwiegen? Wieso kam er nicht zurück, da Schuldig nun älter war, reifer und erfahrener! Er würde so vieles besser machen, das wusste er. Er würde nicht noch mal zulassen, dass er ihn verließ. Schuldig schüttelte, immer noch bitter lächelnd, den Kopf. Er bezweifelte, ihn jemals wiederzusehen. Was würde er überhaupt tun, wenn er ihn sähe? Bestimmt würde das Gewicht seiner Waffe in seiner Jackentasche zunehmen und gegen seinen Handrücken pressen ... würde er das tatsächlich tun? Ihn ... erschießen? Hatte er sich nicht ein Loch in seinem Kopf gewünscht? Ein Teil von ihm ja, ein anderer nein. Vielleicht war es fairer von ihm, ihn nicht zu töten, denn Schuldig hatte ihn auch ein Stückweit belogen. Er hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass er ein Mörder war, ein Killer, ein Attentäter, ein Telepath. Die Affäre hatte Schuldig nicht in seinen Gedanken gelesen ... er war zu benebelt und vertrauensselig gewesen. Wiedereinmal: Selbst Schuld. Ja, sein Name passte ihm, wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Seine Wangen waren immer noch nass. Er hatte, während er in Gedanken versunken war, nicht aufgehört zu weinen, auch wenn er es nicht mitbekommen hatte. Langsam und träge entfernte er sich vom Fenster, der Anblick auf die Nacht draußen, machte ihn nur melancholisch. Beinahe lachte er selbst über den Begriff. Er und melancholisch. Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr. Crawford würde ihn anbrüllen, wenn er davor wüsste. Er hasste es mehr als alles andere, wenn man nicht mit allen Sinnen bei der Arbeit war. Er hasste Schwäche. Schuldig musste in seiner Nähe Fassung wahren. Immer noch langsam, als drücke eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern, schritt er auf sein Bett zu. Es war natürlich nicht gemacht – die Decke lag aufgewühlt und faltig auf der Matratze. Er mochte es so. Die Unordnung war Teil seines Charakters. Ganz anders sah es bei Crawford aus: Das saubere, ja beinahe steril wirkende Zimmer seines Anführers durfte er zwar – zum Glück – nicht betreten, aber bereits vom Türrahmen aus konnte Schuldig sehen, dass es eine Ähnlichkeit mit einer Mischung aus Büro und Krankenhaus hatte. Und darin konnte man sie tatsächlich wohl fühlen? Etwas erleichtert darüber, dass die Lästerei über Crawford ihn abzulenken schien, zog er sich aus und legte sich schlafen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Fenster und sah dort noch immer den Fleck der beschlagenen Scheibe. Nein, er durfte jetzt wieder daran denken ... er musste schlafen. Sicherlich würde es morgen wieder einen Auftrag geben und er wollte ausgeruht sein. Seine Gedanken glitten wieder zu Crawford und dessen Zimmer. Irgendwann verfiel er in einen leichten Schlaf.

----------------

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Schuldig kurz vor sieben Uhr auf. Er streckte sich und strich sein Haar glatt, schlüpfte in eine Jeans und warf sich ein weißes Hemd über. Unten hörte er schon Farfarello mit den Messern wetzen (wahrscheinlich wieder an der Tischkante) und ging dann selbst runter in die Küche, um sich Kaffee zu machen.

„Wo's der Ami?", fragte er den Iren nur knapp und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. Irgendwer breitete sie immer vor, sodass Schuldig nur noch den Knopf drücken musste.

„Im Arbeitszimmer." War ja klar. Der Orangehaarige wusste aber genau, dass Punkt halb acht dessen Türe aufgehen und sich Crawford seinen Kaffee machen würde. Manchmal war der Amerikaner so berechenbar ... Schuldig würde es nicht wundern, wenn selbst Crawfords Toilettengang in dessen Terminplaner eingetragen war. Grinsend goss er sich die warme Flüssigkeit in seine Horoskop-Tasse und setzte sich dem Iren gegenüber. Etwa zwei Minuten nach halb acht öffnete sich die Türe des Amerikaners und Schuldig hatte wiedereinmal sich selbst bewiesen, dass auch ER ein Orakel sein konnte.

„Guten Morgen Farfarello, Morgen Schuldig." Mit der Zeitung unter dem Arm, das Haar frisiert und der Krawatte um den Hals machte auch er sich Kaffee. Aber irgendwas war an dem Bild falsch ...

„Wo ist denn deine Brille?" Crawford hatte sich an den Tisch gesetzt und die Zeitung aufgeschlagen, als er die Frage stellte.

„Ich trage Kontaktlinsen." Schuldig sah verwirrt zu dem Iren, der jedoch viel zu sehr mit seinen Messern beschäftigt war.

„Und wieso?", hakte er deshalb selber nach.

„Jedenfalls solange, bis meine Brille wieder gerichtet wird. Der Bügel war verbogen", fuhr dieser ungerührt fort und blätterte eine Seite weiter.

„Ohne Brille siehst du besser aus." Crawford sah jünger aus, spontaner, irgendwie sympathischer, nicht wie ein Workaholic oder ein verspannter, emotionsloser Killergruppen-Anführer ... was für ein Wort. Der Amerikaner sagte daraufhin nichts, wäre ja zu schön gewesen. Crawford war ein Meister darin, Schuldigs Anspielungen und Sticheleien gekonnt zu ignorieren, etwas, dass Schuldig immer wieder dazu herausforderte, seine Grenzen systematisch an dem Ami auszutesten.

„Ich erwarte euch um halb neun in meinem Büro. Wir haben wieder einen Auftrag. Und Schuldig: Sei pünktlich." Damit verschwand der Schwarz-Leader auch schon wieder aus der Küche. Zurück blieben ein messerwetzender Ire und ein grinsender Deutscher. Die letzten Worte waren unnötig gewesen, fand dieser. Crawford wusste genau, dass Schuldig immer zu spät kam ... und das aus Absicht.

----------------------

„Ins Theater..." Immer noch fassungslos beäugte sich der Deutsche im mannshohen Spiegel. Weshalb mussten sie einen Anzug tragen, wenn sie nur ins Theater gingen? Das Krawattenbinden hatte er schon seit gut 5 Minuten aufgeben und Crawford gebeten, sie ihm zu binden. Grundsätzlich bat Schuldig Crawford nie um etwas, aber das hier war ja ein Notfall, oder nicht? Sie alle wussten doch, was das wieder für ein Aufstand bei Takatori verursachen würde, wenn sie nicht in ordentlicher Kleidung erschienen. Und so kam es, dass er nun skeptisch sein Äußeres betrachtete. Das war überhaupt nicht sein Kleidungsstil und wohl fühlte er sich auch nicht darin. Außerdem hatte er Crawford gesagt, dass in einem Anzug die Bewegungsmöglichkeit gefährlich eingeschränkt wurde. Aber der Amerikaner hatte nur mit einem „Ich hatte nie Probleme damit" gekontert und Schuldig einen höhnischen „Du etwa?" – Blick zu geworfen. Schuldig lockerte die Krawatte um seinen Hals ein wenig, um seine Atemwege wieder zu öffnen und trottete dann lustlos zur Haustüre, wo die anderen schon warteten.

„Zu spät", meinte der Amerikaner, ohne Regung im Gesicht. Auch dann nicht, als Schuldig ihn breit angrinste und an ihm vorbei ging. Als jeder im Auto saß, trat Crawford aufs Gaspedal.

Ihr Auftrag, dachte Schuldig, als er in der Lobby des Theaters stand, bestand darin, eine Diskette mit wichtigen Information zu beschaffen. Einer der Herren im schwarzen Anzug besaß eine gefälschte Einladung und hatte sich somit Zutritt zum Treffen verschafft. Natürlich würde Takatori niemals in ein öffentliches Theater gehen; die Vorstellung war gemietet, genauso wie die Gäste sorgfältig ausgesucht waren. Es war also ein Treffen der wichtigsten Männer in Japan: Drogenbarone, Millionäre, angesehene Clubbesitzer, einflussreiche Händler – kurz, Männer wie Takatori. Schwarz wusste, wie heikel so eine Mission war. Jeder dieser Männer versteckte eine Waffe unter dem Sakko, im Schatten standen deren Bodyguards, die eher einem Schrank als Menschen ähnelten. Würde hier irgendjemand aufmucken, dann wäre die Hölle los. Takatori, als einer der einflussreichsten Männer im Saal, brauchte aber nichts zu befürchten. Schließlich wusste keiner von den Fähigkeiten Schwarz'. Trotzdem – eine Ballerei mit über 15 bewaffneten Männern in einem geschlossenen Raum war gefährlich. Während Crawford ihnen noch eine Predigt, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten, hielt, schweifte Schuldigs Blick über die Menschenmenge. Der Vorhang der Bühne würde sich gleich öffnen.

„Schuldig, Takatori will bereits in der ersten Pause die Diskette haben. Überprüfe die Anwesenden." Der Mund des Deutschen verzog sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen und checkte den ersten Mann. Vorsichtig drang er in dessen Gedanken ein und stöberte darin rum:

--- Verdammt, ist das heiß hier ... und die Sessel sind auch unbequem. Aber ich sollte lieber meine Klappe halten, wenn ich nicht rausfliegen will. Das Treffen ist zu wichtig für mein Image...--- Schuldig zog sich aus den Gedanken zurück und ging zum nächsten über, ein junger Mann Mitte 20:

---Hoffentlich läuft alles gut! Wenn ich das hier versaue, kann ich einpacken!--- Der Deutsche wurde hellhörig und glitt tiefer in dessen Gedanken: ---Ich hätte doch auf meine Mutter hören und Industriekaufmann werden sollen ... mein Gott, bin ich nervös. Was soll ich sagen, wenn man mich anspricht? Hoffentlich stottere ich nicht. Mein erstes Treffen und -,--- Fast hätte Schuldig geglaubt, der Mann wäre derjenige, den sie suchten, aber die letzten Worte bewiesen nur das Gegenteil. Er bezweifelte, dass der junge Mann bei seinem ersten Treffen bereits eine so große Aufgabe aufgetragen werden würde. Die Vorstellung lief bereits und Schuldig checkte den Letzten. Fehlanzeige. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und ging alle Anwesenden noch einmal durch, aber wieder zeigte ihm seine Telepathie nichts verdächtiges. Er wand sich zu Crawford, der neben ihm stand und ihn beobachtet hatte.

„Keiner von denen hat die Diskette."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Schuldig nickte. Noch nie hatte ihn seine Fähigkeit im Stich gelassen. Doch plötzlich versetzte genau diese ihm einen kurzen, intensiven Stich. Schuldigs Blick wanderte automatisch zu den höheren Tribünen und blieb an einem alten Mann hängen, der vorher noch nicht im Saal gewesen war. Der Deutsche grinste, kein Wunder also, dass er zuerst niemand verdächtiges aufgespürt hatte.

„Ist er das?" Crawford, der interessiert Schuldigs Blick gefolgt war, trat neben ihn.

„Jepp, ich nehm' ihn mir mal vor." Er verschwand unbemerkt in einem der Notausgänge und ging durch den Haupteingang wieder rein. Diesmal nahm er die Treppe nach oben, nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal. Oben angekommen erwarteten ihn zwei riesige Securities, die aber leicht zu umgehen waren.

„Hey, euer Boss hat euch heute frei gegeben. Geht schön raus und kauft euch ein Eis, ja?" Die beiden Männer sahen sich kurz verwirrt an, setzten ihre schweren Körper aber schließlich in Bewegung. Schuldig grinste breit, als er sah, wie der eine bereits in seinem Geldbeutel wühlte. Dann öffnete er die Türe und huschte hinein. Von hier oben hatte man einen viel besseren Blick auf die Theaterbühne! Komisch, dass ausgerechnet Takatori unten sitzen wollte. Er sah Crawford und die anderen, die aber stocksteif über die Menschenmenge blickten. Er selbst stellte sich in den Schatten und verursachte bei seinem Opfer ein plötzliches Rauchbedürfnis. Er sah, wie der alte Mann aufstand und hektisch den Saal verließ. Nach ein paar Minuten folgte Schuldig und gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Keinen Spaß an der Vorstellung?" Sein Gegenüber sah ihn erschrocken, fast schon ertappt an. Er wusste, dass er einer von Takatoris Leibwächter war. Er ließ hastig die Zigarette fallen und trat sie aus.

„Ich muss wieder rein, entschuldigen Sie." Doch ehe er durch die Tür gehen konnte, wurde er von Schuldigs Arm aufgehalten, der ihm den Weg versperrte.

„Nicht so eilig. Ich glaube, sie haben etwas für mich, alter Mann." Der Deutsche grinste spöttisch und pflanzte dem Mann das Bild der Diskette in den Kopf. Dieser wurde noch blässer als er eh schon war und begann nervös zu stottern:

„Ich...Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ... was Sie meinen, Sir."

„Gaaaanz sicher?" Schuldig unterstrich seine Frage, in dem er seine Pistole nicht allzu sanft an die Schläfen seines Opfers drückte.

„Bitte nicht ... Sir, sie ... sie ist in – oh, bitte – in ... meiner T...Tasche..." Mit seiner freien Hand tastete Schuldig den Mann und ließ seine Hände in dessen Jackentasche gleiten. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als seine Finger das gesuchte Objekt berührten. Er zog die Diskette raus, begutachtete sie mit einem genugtuendem Blick und wedelte dann damit vor der Nase des Mannes rum.

„Na, bitte. War das so schwer?" Schuldig lachte höhnisch und ließ ihn los. Dieser entspannte sich jedoch kein bisschen, wusste er doch nur zu gut, dass Takatoris Leibwächter nie ihre „Opfer" am Leben lie -, seine Gedankengänge wurden just unterbrochen, als sich das dunkle, schwarze Loch der Pistole genau zwischen seinen Augen presste.

„Aber DU kannst die Vorstellung jetzt nicht mehr stören." Der Schuss war durch den aufgesetzten Schalldämpfer kaum zu hören. Schuldig blickte verächtlich auf die Leiche herab. Er musste sie wohl oder übel wegschaffen. Auch wenn es der Hintereingang war, vor dem er sich befand, konnten hier leicht irgendwelche Putzfrauen rumlaufen und mitten in der Vorstellung reinplatzen, weil sie eine Leiche entdeckt haben. Genau dies würde dann natürlich auf sein Konto gehen, Takatori würde das herausfinden und ihm dann – wie schon einmal – eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel aufbrummen. Und dazu, dachte Schuldig nachdenklich, hatte er kein Bedarf! Also packte er die Leiche unter den Armen und schmiss sie in einen container-artigen Mülleimer. Darauf noch ein bisschen anderen Müll und fertig! Er drehte die Diskette spielerisch in seinen Fingern hin und her, ehe er sie in seine eigene Tasche steckte. Was wohl darauf gespeichert war?

----------------------

Es war Abend, das Theater schon längst zu Ende und Takatori glücklich, weil er die Diskette endlich besaß. Schuldig stand außerhalb seines Lieblingsclubs und rauchte bereits seine zweite Zigarette in 45 Minuten. Eigentlich hätte er drinnen im Warmen bleiben und im Rhythmus der Musik mitwippen können, so wie er es immer tat, aber seit kurzem zog es ihn immer öfter nach draußen, in die frische Luft. Jedoch war der Ausblick vor dem Club wesentlich abstoßender: An den Wänden hatten sich Huren in Lack und Leder gelehnt, interessierte Männer gleich daneben; dumpfe Musik, die aus aufgemotzten Autos drang, wild rumknutschende Pärchen, Betrunkene Gäste, die randalierend alles umstießen, was nicht angeschraubt war ... dennoch blieb er und rauchte zu Ende.

„Na, mein Süßer, so alleine?" Wenig überrascht (er dies kommen sehen) drehte sich der Deutsche zu einem schmierigen Mann mit blondgefärbten Haaren und einer hässlichen fake-gebräunten Haut um. Er trug ein eng anliegendes, schwarzes Top und eine nicht minder enge Lederhose. Der Mann war kräftig gebaut und einen halben Kopf größer als Schuldig, doch der Deutsche kannte solche Männer: Viel Volt auf den Armen, aber im Kopf geht kein Licht auf. Er grinste hinterhältig. Er hatte einen harten Tag gehabt, warum sollte er sich jetzt nicht ein bisschen Spaß gönnen? Immer noch grinsend schnippte er seine Zigarette weg und legte seine Hand auf die Brust des anderen.

„Ich bin immer alleine", schnurrte er und fuhr mit der Hand Kreise auf dem Oberkörper. Innerlich lachte und spottete er über die Naivität und Dummheit mancher Menschen. Sein Gegenüber währenddessen blickte ihn mit lüsternen Augen an und griff Schuldigs Hand, führte sie zwischen seine Beine. Der Mann war hart.

„Tja, wie du siehst, bräuchte er hier ein bisschen Gesellschaft..."

-------------------

Das war das erste Kapitel, man möge mir verzeihen, wegen des Cliffhangers höhö reviewt bitte, ich möchte eure Meinung hören ;)


	2. Chapitre deux

**Chapitre deux**

„... ach und Crawford? Ich rufe Sie in zwei Stunden wieder an, um Ihnen Ihren neuen Auftrag mitzuteilen." Ohne weiteres hatte Takatori aufgelegt und somit das relativ kurze Gespräch beendet. Er war kein Mann großer Worte, schon gar nicht jemand, mit dem man diskutieren konnte. Crawford hatte schnell gelernt, lieber den Mund zu halten, anstatt Takatoris Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen; nicht so wie ein gewisser Deutscher, der sich mit seinen bissigen und unwillkommenen Kommentaren schon so einigen Ärger eingehandelt hatte. Auch wenn es oft schwer fiel: Der Amerikaner behielt seine innere Ruhe, denn sonst hätte Takatori schon längst ein qualmendes Loch zwischen den Augen.

Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr sagte ihm, dass sich Takatoris Anruf bereits um eine halbe Stunde verspätete. Seltsam, denn für den alten Japaner stand Pünktlichkeit im Grundgesetz. Crawford griff in seine Jacketttasche und zog sein Handy raus. Das Freizeichen ertönte, er ließ es sechs mal klingeln, bevor er wieder auflegte. Er lehnte sich verwirrt zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, der Amerikaner roch es beinahe. Takatori verspätete sich _nie_, wahrscheinlicher wäre, dass Schuldig sich die Haare abschnitt. Crawfords Gedankengänge wurden je unterbrochen, als ihn ein Schwall Bilder übermannte, schnell und unkoordiniert, grell und verschwommen: Rot, überall war es rot, dichter Nebel zu seinen Fußen, das Läuten der Kirche, flüsternde Stimmen, verzerrte Gesichter, der Geruch von nasser Erde ... ein Schuss...

Keuchend riss er die Augen auf, klammerte sich desorientiert an den Teppich. Er lag auf dem Boden. Nagis junges, besorgtes Gesicht über ihm. Hastig richtete er sich auf und griff sich an die Schläfen, als sich das Zimmer vor seinen Augen drehte. Nach dem nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen in seinem Kopf darauf hinwies, was er soeben erlebt hatte, schnappte er sich Brille, Jacke und Autoschlüssel.

„Wohin gehst du?", rief Nagi ihm hinterher, doch er antwortete nicht mehr. Er stieg eilig in sein Auto, knallte regelrecht die Türe zu – etwas, dass er sonst nie machen würde -, ließ den Motor aufheulen und trat aufs Gaspedal. Nagi und Farfarello hörten das Quietschen der Reifen, als Crawford aus der Garage fuhr.

Mit einem waghalsigen Tempo bretterte der Amerikaner durch Tokio. Etwas in ihm schrie förmlich danach, drängte ihn dazu, den Weg zu Takatoris Landsitz einzuschlagen. Er riss das Lenkrad nach links, dann wieder nach rechts und trat das Gaspedal durch. Er hörte die anderen Autos hupen und die Passanten entsetzt aufschreien, doch er ignorierte es. Weshalb ... weshalb nagte an ihm ein Gefühl böser Vorahnung? Wütend schlug er mit der rechten Hand auf das Lenkrad. Er hasste es, wenn er mit seinen Visionen nicht viel weiterkam. Manche deuteten ihm haargenau, was passieren würde, andere enthielten nur Bruchstücke und immer noch ein gewisses Risiko. Und Crawford _hasste_ Risiken. Ein letztes Mal bog er links ab, dann endlich sah er die große Villa Takatoris vor sich auftauchen. Er fuhr um den Brunnen herum und hielt den Wagen direkt vor dem Eingang. Die Tür stand offen. Die Fenster waren weit aufgerissen, die Vorhänge glichen wehenden Peitschen im Wind. Was, um alles in der Welt, war hier passiert? Er beugte sich nach vorne und holte seine Pistole aus dem Handschuhfach, löste die Sicherung. Die Glasscherben knirschten unter Crawfords Gewicht, als er durch den Eingang ging. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war nicht von schlechten Eltern: Die Vorhänge waren runtergerissen, Takatoris teuere Teppiche nahezu zerfetzt, auf dem Boden lag Erde der umgeworfenen Pflanzen, sowie deren Blätter und Zweige. Die Gemälde, die einst an der Wang hingen, lagen verstreut in der ganzen Halle und wiesen Einstichstellen wie von einem Dolch auf. Die Türen, die zu den anderen Räumen führten, hingen aus den Angeln und waren halb zertrümmert, da sie aus Holz waren. Mit erhobener Waffe trat Crawford einen Schritt nach vorne. Der Wind pfiff ihm sogleich um die Ohren und wehte seine Krawatte über die Schulter. Außer seine Schritte, die in dem großen Raum wiederhallten, war nichts zu hören, vollkommene Stille. Der Amerikaner verschwand keine Zeit damit, sich den Schaden genauer anzusehen, sondern ging langsam die Treppe hinauf. Ein Glück, dass sie aus Stein war und nicht knarrte. Oben angekommen, presste er sich an die Wand und wusste dann, weshalb es so still war...Ein Flur aus Menschenleichen breitete sich vor ihm aus, ein schwarzer Streifen nur aus Takatoris Männern. Das war der Moment, in dem Crawford begann, unruhig zu werden. Wer war es, der Takatoris Sicherheitssystem überwinden, die bissigen Hunde überlisten und in die Villa einbrechen konnte? Was musste das für ein Mensch gewesen sein? Noch dazu wimmelte es in jedem Gang von mindestens fünf Wächter.

Crawford richtete seine Brille und trat über die erste Leiche. Der Mann war von drei Kugeln getroffen worden. Unbeirrt ging er weiter, am Bad vorbei, wo ein anderer über dem Wannenrand hang, mit dem Kopf nach unten. Ertränkt. Am Ende des Ganges fand Crawford ein regelrechter Berg von toten Menschen, direkt vor Takatoris Büro. Er räumte sich mit einigem Kraftaufwand den Weg und griff nach der Türklinke.

„Wie... die... Teufel ..."

Crawford fuhr herum und richtete seine Waffe auf die Person. Doch er ließ sie sofort sinken, als er erkannte, dass es einer von Takatoris Männern war. Er lehnte an der Wand, sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert und er hielt sich die linke Seite.

„Wie ... die ... Teufel ... sind sie ... h-hier... durchma..rschiert ... alles k...kaputt ..."

„Wer? Wer war das!" Er hatte sich neben den sterbenden Mann gekniet.

„V...Vier ... es waren vier..." Ein letztes Röcheln und der Kopf des Mannes kippte zur Seite, die Augen immer noch geöffnet.

„Verdammt!" Wütend griff er erneut die Klinke und stieß die Tür auf.

---------------------------

Mit einem klickenden Geräusch öffnete Schuldig das Zippo und zündete sich die Zigarette an, in der Dunkelheit war sie nur ein glühender Punkt. Genüsslich zog er an ihr und stieß den Qualm gen Himmel. Sorgfältig verstaute er das Zippo wieder in der Jackentasche des Mannes neben ihm. Schließlich war er ein Mörder und kein Dieb. Der Deutsche richtete sich auf und strich seine Kleidung glatt, die der andere Mann in seinem Überlebenskampf mehr oder weniger eine Nummer größer gezogen hatte. Dieser scheiß Mistkerl hatte seinen grünen Mantel sogar mit Blut besudelt! Angewidert trat er aus der Gasse in den grellen Schein der Straßenlaterne. Es war fast Mitternacht. Ein Grinsen legte sich wieder auf seine Züge, denn die Nacht war für ihn noch jung. In seinen Lieblingsclub wollte er für heute nicht mehr zurückkehren, aber wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Gedankenmanipulation? Nachts waren die Gedanken der Menschen wie von Alkohol betrunken und es amüsierte ihn immer, was die Leute in ihrem Rausch dachten.

Er überquerte die Straße und betrat ein großes Wohnhaus mit 13 Etagen. Er fuhr im Aufzug bis ganz nach oben und stieg dann aus. Der kühle Nachtwind von Tokio wirbelte seine Haare und den Qualm seiner Zigarette in alle Richtungen, als er sich an das Geländer lehnt und hinunter auf die beleuchteten Straßen blickte. Von hier oben hatte er einen herrlichen Ausblick. Auf die Stadt und auf die Gedanken der Menschen. Hier zu stehen gab ihm ein Gefühl von Macht und Kontrolle.

Erst langsam, dann immer fordernder streckte er seine mentalen Fühler aus, tastete die Köpfe der Menschen nach interessanten Dingen ab. Doch es war immer dasselbe, an das die Menschen dachten. Nichts war wirklich neu für ihn und – plötzlich runzelte Schuldig die Stirn. Er hatte jemanden entdeckt, der nicht wie alle anderen Menschen in eine Schublade zu stecken war. Der Mann lehnte an einem Straßenschild und trug einen schwarzen Mantel. Er tat und redete nichts, stand einfach nur da, als zähle er die Autos, die an ihm vorbeizogen. Schuldig grinste und drang in dessen Gedanken ein. Doch er fand ... nichts. Rein gar nichts. Nur endlose Schwärze. Nicht mal ein Wispern oder ein einziger Lichtfleck. Verwirrt drang er tiefer. Eine Gänsehaut überspannte seinen Körper, je weiter er sich vortastete. Eine unangenehme Kälte erfasste seine Glieder. Er wollte sich zurückziehen, doch irgendwas in den Gedanken des Mannes schien ihn zu packen...

_--Dummer, kleiner Telepath, kihihi ...--- _Schuldig Herz schlug schneller. Der Mann am Straßenschild hatte den Blick zu ihm gehoben, starrte ihn aus dunklen Höhlen an und ... grinste.

_--Überrascht? Deine „Schilde", wie du sie nennst, sind wohl doch nicht so stark, kihihi ...-- _Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Ein Telepath! Schuldig war in die Gedanken eines Telepathen eingedrungen ...

_--Du bist mir in die Falle gelaufen, kihihi --_

_--Wer bist du,--_ zischte Schuldig und umklammerte das Geländer.

_--Ich werde dich vernichten. Dich und deine Freunde. Einer nach dem anderen wird sich mit seinesgleichen messen und den Kampf verlieren, kihihi...ich werde dich in den Wahnsinn treiben ... in das endlose Chaos von Gedanken und Empfindungen... du kannst mir nicht entkommen, Schuldig. Ich SEHE dich! -- _

Plötzlich spürte Schuldig einen kräftigen Stoss, ein blendender Schmerz in seinem Kopf und er fiel nach hinten. Der Schmerz hielt an, schien von Innen zu wüten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf.

_--Kihihi! --_

Ein letztes Mal intensivierte sich der Schmerz auf ein unerträgliches, dann endlich empfing Schuldig die erlösende Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.

--------------------------------

Wie lange Crawford einfach nur dort stand, am Türrahmen, und auf Takatoris Leiche starrte, wusste er nicht. Sie lag, wie aufgebahrt, auf dem Schreibtisch. Ein Brieföffner ragte Takatori aus dem Körper. Doch die Todesursache war etwas anderes. Rote Würgemale zeichneten sich auf seinem Hals ab, eine rote Vorhangkordel hing lose darum. Er machte einen Schritt in den Raum und sofort schlug ihm der beißende Geruch von Blut in die Nase. Einige andere Leibwächter lagen tot im Raum. Das ganze Mobiliar war zerstört, die Fenster eingeschlagen, Papier und Dokumente den Ordnern entrissen, der Monitor des PCs hatte einen hässlichen Sprung. Doch Crawford erkannte trotzdem, dass dort irgendwas flackerte. Er trat näher und las die Mitteilung:

„You have one new message"

Der Amerikaner zögerte einen Augenblick, doch dann klickte er auf das blickende Symbol und öffnete die E-mail:

_Willkommen, Mr Crawford, in der nun nicht mehr schönen Villa Takatori!_

_Ich nehme an, Sie waren etwas überrascht, dieses einst hübsche Gebäude in einem so zerstörerischen Zustand wieder zu finden? Aber uns blieb leider keine Zeit für Aufräumarbeiten. Sicher fragen Sie sich, woher ich Ihren Namen kenne und vor allem, was hier vor sich geht. Genauso wie Sie es SAHEN, dass etwas mit Takatori passieren würde, SAH ich Sie in die Villa kommen. Nun, so konnte ich in aller Ruhe Ihnen diese kleine Nachricht hinterlassen. Und nein, es ist nicht das, was Sie jetzt denken. Rosenkreuz hat uns nicht geschickt. Sehen Sie es so: Schwarz bekommt einen neuen Gegenspieler. Es wird Zeit für einige Veränderungen in Tokio, meinen Sie nicht? Ach und Crawford? Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich die Villa verlassen oder sind Sie so gebannt von meinem Schreibstil, dass Sie die Polizeisirenen gar nicht hören? _

_Bis demnächst. _

Mit einem lauten Wutschrei schoss Crawford auf den PC, bis dieser einen Schlag von sich gab und das kleine, gelbe Lämpchen im Rechner endgültig erlosch. Er stand noch für einige Sekunden vor dem kaputten Gerät, bis das fordernde Heulen der Polizeisirenen an seine Ohren drang. Er drehte sich um und verschwand durch den Hintereingang der Villa.

Dicke, graue Wolken hingen am Himmel...

---------------------------------

_Das zweite Kapitel ist etwas kürzer als das erste, sorry dafür! _

_--Yamica_

_Danke für den Lutscher XD aber ein größeres Dankeschön für dein review!_

_--Brenn_

_Danke fürs review! Joa, ich les auch so ziemlich alles, was BradxSchu beinhaltet Sogar zuckersüßen Kitsch :)_


End file.
